New Britannia
New Britania is the setting for the game Steamlands. It is a war-wrecked country located in Europe. While there are towns, it is mostly uninhabited and has vast wastelands. History: Most of the history of New Britannia is unclear. What is known is that in the quite recent past, Europe was being fought by massive robotic war machines. The war presumably stripped Europe of its energy supplies, and perhaps the war machines ran riot, and after the last one was silenced, people were struggling to rebuild civilization. It is here that New Britannia was founded, and steam technology became widespread across it. As the people tried to rebuild, they struggled with Pirates in the wastelands. A Young Engineer (possibly hired) set out on a mission to vanquish the Pirates. The Engineer was briefed by an unnamed person before going into the wasteland, and in the wasteland the Engineer fought many other Pirate tanks. The Engineer traveled across New Britania, doing good deeds for towns and acquiring help from the people around the country. Fighting and destroying the Pirates who stood against him, he finally found and destroyed the Pirate Commander, bringing peace to the country, and bringing it one step closer to recovery and rebuilding. Area details: Towns: While there are towns in New Britannia, most of the country is a vast wasteland strewn with wreckage of war machines and other objects from the great war. The towns that exist are all uniform, equipped with various facilities, such as repair shops, guards, and a (presumably steam-powered) monorail transport system. Each town plays host to a merchant, who sell goods, gossip, and upgrades to passing tank drivers. Towns are built on walls made from large metal plates riveted together, and damaged often by pirates. Some people seem to farm to make a living and obtain food, even though there are no visible agricultural facilities. It is also presumed they keep livestock, and eat sausages. At the edge of each town there is a retractable steam powered bridge over a moat of bubbling mud to keep pirates out. The Wastelands: The Wastelands fill most of New Britania. They are immense flat areas filled with garbage and wreckage from the great war. They are populated only by Tank Pirates, and fights between their various factions, as well as against the heroic mercenary the player controls, are staged here. It is an extremely dangerous area for citizens of New Britania, as any person venturing through it stands the chance of getting kidnapped or killed by pirates. People often pay or agree to hitch a ride on the Engineers tank to travel through them, in order to avoid pirates. No wildlife is sen in this or any known area of new Britania. Some of the wastelands, and perhaps the whole of New Britania at some point, may have been underwater, since there are wreckages of large boats in various places. There are also Pyramid like structures scattered about, though what they are and what their purpose is/was is unknown. List of Locations In Steamlands, the player can travel across New Britina fighting Pirates. The below list list the Shops, there Gossip, and the content which they hold and at what prices. (NOTE: All Flags can be purchased in Red, Black, or Orange. The colours will not be mentioned, only the Flag name) (NOTE: Gossip will not be counted as a shop item as it appears in almost all shops in Steamlands). Below is a list of shops that appear on the two coloured trails of New Britania. White Trail The below Template is about shops that appear on the white Trail on the World Map. Grey Trail The below template is about shops that appear on the grey trail. Steamlands Player Pack With the release of Steamlands Player pack, a new region of New Brittania was uncovered. There are no towns in this area, though the area contains a weapons testing lab. It is unknown if the lore of Steamlands Player Pack can be considered canon, since it is made by players, and not Nitrome itself. Trivia * It has been theorized that the war in Europe and Steamlands possibly takes place after Dirk Valentine and the Fortress of Steam, as Guards, and the Valentine Gun are references to Dirk Valentine. The setting is also similar to Dirk Valentine. This is also supported by the blimp like Vehicles in the Steampunk Nitrome.com Skin. * Steamlands Player Pack takes place in a part of New Britania which has no shops. * It is implied that New Britannia used to have a rail system, as a train car labeled "No. 7" can be seen in the wreckage. Category:Locations Category:Steamlands series